Willow
Willow – pierwsza możliwa do odblokowania postać (160XP - 8dni). Jest odporna na obrażenia od ognia. Ogień rozpala za pomocą zapalniczki. Trzymana w ręce daje niewielkie źródło światła, które nigdy nie gaśnie. Jej mały płomień może łatwo rozprzestrzenić się na pobliskie łatwopalne obiekty, a to może stanowić problem w pozyskiwaniu surowców, ale jest jednocześnie prostym sposobem na przetrwanie nocy. Strategia Willow jest powszechnie uznawana za postać nadającą się dla początkujących graczy, ze względu na jej specjalną cechę. O jej przeznaczeniu świadczy również fakt, iż jest pierwszą możliwą do odblokowania postacią. Willow ma pomóc graczom, którzy nie zaadaptowali sobie jeszcze mechaniki światła oraz cyklu dnia i nocy w Don't Starve. Gracze, którzy zdają sobie sprawę z konieczności gromadzenia drewna oraz ściętej trawy podczas pierwszego cyklu dnia i nocy przeżyją kolejne dni, będą nagrodzeni dostępem do Willow po przeżyciu 8 dni grając Wilsonem. Zazwyczaj, gdy bardziej doświadczeni gracze planują oddalić się od obozu, powinni zaopatrzyć się w drewno oraz skoszoną trawę lub w siekierę. Wówczas mogą sami rozpalić ognisko i przetrwać noc, nie polegając na specjalnej umiejętności Willow. Ponadto, przy głębszej analizie, odporność na ogień Willow bez posiadania DLC nie jest aż tak potrzebna. Oto powody: Kiedy postać stoi obok płomienia, istnieje 1-2 sekundowe opóźnienie nim płomień zaczyna ranić postać. U dołu ekranu formułują się płomienie, które stanowią oczywistą wskazówkę do poruszania się tak, aby uniknąć obrażeń. Nawet stanie w płomieniu przez dłuższy okres czasu sprawia, że obrażenia są wciąż znikome, jeśli mamy na sobie np. drewnianą zbroję. Ogień nie jest głównym zagrożeniem czyhającym w grze, za wyjątkiem sytuacji, kiedy postać jest głęboko zanurzona w gęstym lesie podczas pożaru. Unikanie obrażeń od ognia jest trywialne. Pająki, macki, psy, świniołaki czy zabójcze pszczoły stanowią znacznie większe zagrożenie dla postaci po długim okresie przeżytych dni niż ogień. Niemal nigdy ogień nie stanowi przeszkody na drodze postaci, a kiedy tak się dzieje, niezwykłą rzadkością jest, aby specjalna cecha Willow okazała się niezbędna do przeżycia. Ta cecha okazuje się przydatna również w okoliczności, gdy piorun uderza blisko postaci, a ta otoczona jest łatwopalnymi materiałami; gracz nie musi obawiać się żadnych obrażeń. Ponownie, piorun jest nieprzewidywalny w swojej naturze, tak więc cecha Willow nie jest tu kluczowa do przetrwania. Willow i jej wiecznie zapalona zapalniczka okazuje się nieoceniona, gdy gracz z jakiegoś względu zostanie zaskoczony przez noc, nie mając wystarczających surowców ani okoliczności do rozpalenia ogniska. Taka sytuacja może mieć miejsce z wielu powodów, np.: *kiedy nocna ręka przygasi płomień ogniska, *gdy żaby pozbawią postaci niezbędnych przedmiotów do rozpalenia ognia, *gdy gracz zwyczajnie zapomni się w nie zaopatrzyć. Gdy wystąpią te szczególne okoliczności, atut Willow może okazać się bardzo przydatny. Jednakże, również w powyższych sytuacjach, szansa na ich wystąpienie jest bardzo niska i stanowią one zagrożenie tylko dla nowych graczy, którzy nie przyswoili sobie jeszcze wszystkich zagrożeń czyhających w dziczy. Jest to kolejne potwierdzenie tezy, że Willow stanowi doskonałą alternatywę częściej dla początkujących, niż doświadczonych graczy. Strategia zaawansowana Pomimo, iż Willow jest uznawana za postać odpowiednią dla graczy stawiających pierwsze kroki, jej szczególna cecha może być równie dobrze wykorzystana przez doświadczonych graczy. Jedną z zalet jest jej niewrażliwość na Grue poprzez trzymanie zapalniczki w ręku. Ponadto Willow może bez przeszkód gromadzić surowce podczas całej nocy, zbierać niebieskie grzyby, pracować przy wycince drzew oraz ma naturalne ułatwienie przy strzyżeniu bawołów, ponieważ brzytwy nie trzeba trzymać w slocie ręki. Sumując zwiększony potencjał poszukiwawczy oraz gromadzenie niezbędnych surowców, co stanowi najważniejszy element w pierwszych 10 dniach przetrwania, Willow ma większą szansę na przetrwanie w związku z brakiem opóźnienia ze względu na pojawianie się nocy. Cecha Willow stwarza jednak zagrożenie lekkomyślności u początkujących graczy, którzy zbytnio polegając na jej cesze specjalnej, podróżują w nocy, narażając tym samym surowce na spalenie, zwłaszcza, gdy Willow posiada niski poziom zdrowia psychicznego. Obniżona widoczność sprawia, że mogą napotkać silnych przeciwników bez przygotowania. Tymczasem dla zaawansowanych graczy odporność na ogień może okazać się sporym atutem do znacznego zwiększenia wydajności w gromadzeniu surowców oraz przetrwania w dziczy. Tryb przygodowy W tym trybie jej zdolności są równie przydatne, co w trybie sandbox. Szczególnie użyteczne stają się w czasie trwania zimy, która występuje stosunkowo często w trybie przygodowym. Willow może podpalić drzewo lub krzak, aby się ogrzać lub też trzymając w ręce zapalniczkę, spowolnić proces zamarzania w trakcie zimy. Jednak jej umiejętności są szczególnie predysponowane w świecie piątym: "The Darkness". Używając zapalniczki, Willow zapewnia sobie nieprzerwane źródło światła i umożliwia niemal nieskrępowaną eksplorację tego wymagającego poziomu, unikając tym samym śmierci z ręki Grue. Zapalniczka stanowi tu doskonałą alternatywę w razie braku możliwości posiadania kasku górnika. Także niższy poziom zdrowia psychicznego pozwala jej szybciej go obniżyć i przejść przez obeliski na etapie "Król Zimy". Jednak jej skłonność do rozniecania ognia przy niskim zdrowiu psychicznym może w niektórych okolicznościach stanowić kłopot, może bowiem dochodzić do niechcianych, sporadycznych zapaleń rzadkich i pożądanych przez gracza zasobów. Ciekawostki *Głos Willow jest wzorowany na fletni; *jest harcerką, o czym możemy się przekonać, gdy opisuje namiot: "Mam wszystkie odznaczenia harcerskie"; *wydaje się mieć zaburzenia psychiczne - piromanię. Powoduje ją obsesja na punkcie ognia. Widać to, gdy opisuje np. drzewa: "It looks like it would burn well", ''ognisko: "BURN! BURN FASTER!" lub pochodnię: "Fire is so pretty."; *w popularnej grze "League of Legends" istnieje bardzo podobna do '''Willow' postać - "Annie". Obie postacie władają ogniem, są dziewczynkami i mają misia; *Willow od aktualizacji "Strange New Powers" posiada na starcie zapalniczkę Willow; *Willow od aktualizacji "Strange New Powers" rośnie zdrowie psychiczne, gdy stoi przy ogniu, a przy niskim zdrowiu psychicznym rozpala małe płomyki; *Willow podczas oceniania pajęczej królowej mówi "KILL IT WITH FIRE", co jest oczywistym nawiązaniem do popularnego mema; *Klei potwierdziło wiek Willow. Jest on bliski wiekowi Wilsona; *istnieją spekulacje, że jest spokrewniona z Wilsonem; *co ciekawe, ogień nie może jej zabić, natomiast w DLC przegrzanie już tak; *Willow posiada czaszkę w plikach gry; *w Don't Starve Razem Willow nie jest już całkowicie odporna na ogień oraz nie podpala już otoczenia przy niskiej poczytalności. Także jej zapalniczka posiada wytrzymałość i może zostać ponownie skonstruowana; *Willow w języku angielskim znaczy wierzba. Biorąc pod uwagę, iż wierzby w wierzeniach celtyckich od dawna wiązane są ze zdolnościami parapsychicznymi (jak na przykład pirokineza), a samo drzewo trudno się pali (jego tkanki zawierają sporo wody), stąd można przypuszczać, że jej imię nie jest przypadkowe; *jeśli wiek Willow jest przybliżony do wieku Wilsona można spekulować iż oprócz piromanii, cierpi na infantylizm. Można to wywnioskować po jej misiu. Inne *Cytaty Willow *Ubrania Willow Galeria Willow robiąca to, co umie robić najlepiej.png|Willow robiąca to co umie najlepiej. Czaszka Willow.png|Czaszka Willow znaleziona w plikach gry. Kategoria:Postacie